fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Counterparts Collide
Things started out as a regular day in the bustling city of Lysiloma. The streets filled with the chattering of its people and the skies with the birds a fluttering. The busy city was, well, busy. Shops in every corner flaring with merchants chanting and screaming why they should stop at their shop. While the crowds of people in awe, wondering which shop to hit next.The streets riddled with cheer like most days and like most days Rin, A-on and Max where on their daily patrol making sure things were normal, or as normal as things get around the here. That is until a sudden, extremely loud crash was heard from the center of the city averting everyone's attention to it. Giant clouds of smoke and dust now served as a veil around the center of the city. No one seemed to be able to see inside, but screams of panic and agony now consumed the streets. Without a seconds thought A-on shouted " We have to go help anyone that needs it!" Then began to take off for the direction of the crash, but was quickly stopped by Rin. "WAIT!" Shouted Rin, with an exasperated tone. A-on stopped immediately to look at Rin, but was left in complete shock seeing how angry Rin was. To the point Rin's fists were shaking vigorously.Though A-on could see something else, something completely out of the ordinary. Rin seemed.....scared. Almost as if he wanted to retreat. "Go get AM, REN and Hazama! NOW!" shouted Rin yet again with an angry tone though his voice seemed to crack towards the end. Rin's body felt as though thousands of needles were pricking him in every location, his breathing was becoming erratic as oxygen began to escape him. It seemed A-on and Max were unaffected, but Rin and a few others could feel the full brunt of the monstrous gathering of magical power coming from the giant cloud of smoke, now covering the center of the city. Some of the people were dropping like flies unable to handle the amount of magical aura being released and permeating the air. Seeing Rin in such a panic, A-on alongside Max, rushed for the port. "Don't do anything stupid." said A-on before taking off in a sprint. With A-on and Max now out of sight, Rin balled up a fist and with force and continued by punching his forehead. Though he drew a little blood, he achieved his goal and stopped shaking altogether. His flames erupted around him with great force and then suddenly took off towards the sky, traversing through the air as a giant fireball at great speeds. In no time, he had made it to the center of the city where, Rin could sense the most gathering of magic. upon arriving he easily spotted the entity that was the cause of such atrocious and malicious magic. A small young man sporting black and purple clothing with one gold skull hanging on each side of his waist. Rin already on his guard was about to ask who he was, but the young man disappeared from sight. To appear behind him and ask "What is this place?" "When did he? ''thought Rin, but quickly composed himself enough jump away and ask the young man his name. "The name is Mao." he replied in a monotonous tone and then continued to ask "Now, tell me. What world is this?" Rin was a bit confused by the question. "''World?..what is he talking about? ''"What are you doing here?" asked Rin. But as soon as Rin finished his question, Mao appeared in front of him with his palm placed on Rin's chest. "I asked first!" Replied Mao as he slightly pressed on Rin's chest with his palm, but created a shockwave that blasted Rin back crashing through several buildings where he was met by Mao who quickly appeared on the other side and kicked Rin in the gut, sending him upward to afterward grasp him by the throat before being sent flying to far. Holding him up with an intense grip, Mao asked yet again. "Now! What world is this!? This is not Earthland, that I know!" "''Earthland?" ''Rin pondered, even though he was in agony. The name was not at all familiar, but it did pique his interest. Trying to get free from Mao's hold, Rin covered his fists in flames and swung at Mao with great intensity, though it proved to be useless as Mao caught Rin's blow with his index finger of his free hand. Annoyed, Mao let his grasp go, only to land a left and then a right punch to the abdomen of Rin and then proceeding to jump back slightly while turning to throw a spinning back kick that landed squarely on Rin's face, sending him flying backwards quite a ways. "Our powers are world's apart. Your chances of harming me are slim. You would be wise to answer my question." claimed Mao with an aggravated voice. "That's good to know" replied Rin as he began to cover his fists in flames once more, though this time it seemed as his flames were giving off a more intense heat while growing all the more larger. Giving off a slight grin, he continued "You should know. I don't like being told what to do" and then rushed Mao at an amazing speed using his flames as a means to thrust himself around. Upon reaching Mao, Rin began to throw a flurry of blows that were just as impressive as his take off, even surprising Mao.....Slightly. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried, Rin could not land a single hit. Mao seemed to be able to evade the hits, with as little movement as possible. Making it look incredibly easy. Until Rin finally landed a hit on Mao's forehead, though it was for naught as Mao took the full brunt of the flaming fist to only retaliate with a flaming uppercut of his own. Mao's flames were different than the usual flames, Rin was used to seeing. Not only were Mao's flames purple in color, but the intensity of his flames were that of a different caliber Rin had not seen before. He knew if he wasn't a Fire Mage himself, with a great resistance to flames. Mao's magic would definitely harm him greatly. Being sent flying, but regaining his balance after a little distance, Rin questioned "What are you!?" "That is of little importance to you." replied Mao "OH yeah and why is that?!" questioned Rin shouting back with an angry tone "The dead have no need for such information." claimed Mao as he began to rush for Rin. Throwing fists after fists at Rin, who was able to successfully block, though each hit felt like being hit by hammers. Refusing to show he was hurting, Rin began to let his defenses down and instead began to mix in punches along with Mao, causing both mages to trade blow after blow, with Mao causing more damage than Rin could for the moment as slowly but surely, Rin began to land and evade more hits as time passed, beginning to time Mao's attacks correctly. '"Shotgun!" '''shouted Rin as he released a flurry of fireballs from his fist, landing a hit at point blanck range, blasting Mao back, causing him to crash into a large building that went crumbling down on him as he went through it. A little bit relieved his attacks were landing, Rin waited to see if his attack had produced some results, when all of the sudden he heard Mao behind him. "He is Mine! BACK OFF AM!" Shouted Mao with a tone of authority. When Rin turned around, he was taken by complete surprise as he saw who he though was Amber who had her sword caught by Mao as though she meant to strike Rin. "You'd better watch that tone. You may be King's favorite, but it doesn't mean I will let you speak to me in that manner." claimed Am who had an annoyed look plastered on her face. "Amber?" questioned Rin, but was completely ignored as both mages now in front of him began to release their magical aura, causing them to clash with each other, effectively breaking the very ground around them. "quit your squabbling. We have to look for more information on our location." shouted a woman who was sitting some distance away, cleaning her sword as she spoke. "Ha...ha....haaaa. You should let them kill each other. It's gotta be more fun, than what we have seen so far." Said a man who was lying down playing with the rubble near the other woman. "''Were they there the whole time? ''thought Rin. But his confusion was cut short as Mao and Am, now began to fight each other. In front of him. Each throwing earth shattering blows, with immense magic behind them. Not caring for their surroundings or their situation. Am was throwing punches and kicks left and right combining them with lightning fast speeds, to the point they seemed to disappear, but Mao was weaving his body around causing each hit to miss, almost looking as if he wasn't trying at all. During their squabble, Rin took the opportunity to prepare his own attack. Cupping his fist and gathering his magic, He proceeded to slam his fist into the ground facing the direction of Mao. This caused a giant wave of fire to rise up in the shape of flaming skeletons. When they reached Am and Mao, this giant wave of flaming skeletons slammed onto them both, though Am was able to get out of the way in time. While Mao took the whole brunt of the attack, unfortunately seconds after the attack had connected the flames began to disappear as though they were being absorbed. This do to the fact Mao was eating the flames regaining his stamina and magic completely. Mao's Aura became even more frighting and erratic as it began to expand while at the same time ripping the ground even more. "I told you. Our powers are worlds apart" claimed Mao as he began to walk towards Rin. As he was walking he lifted his hand forward and began to concentrate his magic, though it seemed as the very air around them was being sucked into his hands. The concentration of his magic was affecting the surroundings causing strong winds to pick up and an immense heat to permeate the area. A purple-ish flaming orb began to form on his hand, but before he could release it, a black chain, shaped like a snake pierced through the orb and destroyed it. Mao was not aggravated or surprised, but rather looked towards the direction the chain came from completely calm. "It's not nice to gain up on my captain like that....Mao" shouted Ren from a distance. "How do you know my name? questioned Mao looking a bit surprised. "Let's just say, King and I are old Acquaintances." Said Ren with a big grin as he made himself visible to everyone.